Laboratorio Spriggan
by Kamy4 GhostDreyar
Summary: El mundo está gobernado por un gobierno facista que oprime y esclaviza a su pueblo por sus propios beneficios. Una mente abierta como Kyouka, una policía, y Zeref, el villano y terrorista anarquista, intentarán cambiar el mundo y quitar el velo de los ojos de sus ciudadanos. "Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Parejas Crack del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos". Inspirado en V for Vende


Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este One-shot en el Reto: Parejas Crack del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos".

Nota del autor: Nunca pensé que llegaría a escribir algo así, basado en el cómic y la película de "V for Vendetta". XD Pero no me voy demasiado de la realidad cuando lean mis palabras. Éste fic estaría categorizado entre Angst/misterio/ con un poco de Aventura/Acción.

Es AU, así que no esperen nada de magia y fantasía. (Cuando se refiere a mi XD)

También, debo decir que mi estado de humor ha influido mucho en mi historia y que en un buen principio quería salirme del reto parejas crack. Sin embargo, aquí tienen mi trabajo de las fuerzas que pensé que nunca tuve.

Enjoy it:)

...

En una noche sin luna, una figura encapuchada se paseaba por las calles estrechas y pobladas de enormes rascacielos de la ciudad de Hartford. Había humo por todas partes y la espesa capa de niebla tóxica cubría el cielo negro despoblado de estrellas. En verdad, ¿Quién podría verlas en una de las ciudades más industrializadas del mundo?

La ciudad estaba desierta en aquellas horas de la madrugada, pero al encapuchado/a parecía no importarle. Llevaba una capa negra que le cubría medio rostro, aunque unos finos cabellos rubios se le escurrían fuera del manto oscuro. Sus botas hacían un sonido sonoro al pisar el duro suelo del asfalto y resonaban aún más ante el silencio que embargaba Hartford.

Ése silencio era lo único que se oía en el barrio más tranquilo de ésa ciudad tan urbanizada e industrializada. Aunque, muy bien se sabía que no duraría mucho.

Las calles y avenidas volverían a llenarse por el bullicio de la gente que tenía prisa a todas horas y los coches que arrastraban los neumáticos de goma por el cemento del asfalto.

Parecía que toda la gente hacía lo mismo, como si alguien les digera mediante un chip electrónico incrustado en sus cerebros que es lo que debían hacer en cada momento. La vida se volvía rutinaria y cada hombre y mujer debía seguir las pautas establecidas por la sociedad gobernada por peces gordos que sólo les interesaba manipular a su gente para obtener sus propios beneficios. Los políticos y sus programas electorales hipócritas hablaban siempre de libertades o respeto a los derechos humanos, cuando en verdad eran sólo falsas realidades para encubrir el real propósito de las autoridades. Eso es lo que pensaba el individuo desconocido.

Una sociedad controlada por sus propias normas reglamentarias y sus jurisdicciones... ¿era una sociedad libre? ¿Qué era lo que la gente entendía por libertad?

Cada vez que volteabas una esquina, observabas una y otra vez las personas haciendo las mismas cosas. Parecía como la silueta encapuchada estaba viviendo el propio 'Show de Truman' en su vida. ¿En verdad esto es lo que la gente quería? ¿No había otros deseos o pasiones?

—El mundo es pobre, muerto y podrido. —musitó la figura para sus adentros. Podrido, porqué la gente era víctima de las convicciones de la sociedad en qué vivían. Muerto, porqué en vez de humanos parecía que la ciudad estaba habitada por robots autómatas que sólo acataban las órdenes que se les mandaba. Pobre, ya que nadie en ése ambiente podía desarrollar al completo sus habilidades y talentos y enriquecer de ésa forma al lugar que llamamos mundo.

—Debo hacer algo al respeto. —pensó el individuo.

Enterrado en sus propios pensamientos siguió recorriendo las calles desiertas de la ciudad de Hartford de ésa noche sin luna. El silencio lo decía todo, pero a la vez no decía nada. Parecía que ninguna alma andaba por esos lugares, inhóspitos por la noche, y el encapuchado que resultó ser una mujer era la única que probaba algo nuevo. El ser humano estaba hecho para amar, sentir, soñar, pensar...no era ninguna máquina esclava de unas cuantas personas que sólo veían por ellos mismos.

La mujer se quitó la capucha y dejó al descubierto, su hermoso cabello rubio y sus ojos azules y expresivos como el mar. Una ironía si comparábamos la belleza de ésa mujer con el contraste del paraíso desolado de las calles fantasmagóricas de la ciudad industrializada de Hartford.

La vida tendría que ser igual para todos. Pero eso nunca ocurriría si seguían existiendo injusticias.

Ése lugar le recordaba a la ciudad de Nova York, retratada por un poeta homosexual español llamado Federico García Lorca.

Ése poema desmantelaba de una forma atroz y voraz las partes más oscuras de la vida que se vivía en ciudades metropolitanas como aquella misma donde vivía la chica rubia.

 _ **Ciudad sin sueño -Federico García Lorca**_

 _No duerme nadie por el cielo. Nadie, nadie._

 _No duerme nadie._

 _Las criaturas de la luna huelen y rondan sus cabañas._

 _Vendrán las iguanas vivas a morder a los hombres que no sueñan_

 _Y el que huye con el corazón roto encontrará por las esquinas_

 _Al increíble cocodrilo quieto bajo la tierna protesta de los astros._

 _No duerme nadie por el mundo. Nadie, nadie._

 _No duerme nadie._

 _Hay un muerto en el cementerio más lejano_

 _Que se queja tres años_

 _Porque tiene un paisaje seco en la rodilla;_

 _Y el niño que enterraron esta mañana lloraba tanto_

 _Que hubo necesidad de llamar a los perros para que callase._

 _No es sueño la vida. ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta!_

 _Nos caemos por las escaleras para comer la tierra húmeda_

 _O subimos al filo de la nieve con_ _el coro de las dalias muertas._

 _Pero no hay olvido, ni sueño:_

 _Carne viva. Los besos atan las bocas_

 _En una maraña de venas recientes_

 _Y al que le duele su dolor le dolerá sin descanso_

 _Y al que teme la muerte la llevará sobre sus hombros._

 _Un día_

 _Los caballos vivirán en las tabernas_

 _Y las hormigas furiosas_

 _Atacarán los cielos amarillos que se refugian en los ojos de las vacas._

 _Otro día_

 _Veremos la resurrección de las mariposas disecadas_

 _Y aun andando por un paisaje de esponjas grises y barcos mudos_

 _Veremos brillar nuestro anillo y manar rosas de nuestra lengua._

 _¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta!_

 _A los que guardan todavía huellas de zarpa y aguacero,_

 _A aquel muchacho que llora porque no sabe la invención del puente_

 _O a aquel muerto que ya no tiene más que la cabeza y un zapato,_

 _Hay que llevarlos al muro donde iguanas y sierpes esperan,_

 _Donde espera la dentadura del oso,_

 _Donde espera la mano momificada del niño_

 _Y la piel del camello se eriza con un violento escalofrío azul._

 _No duerme nadie por el cielo. Nadie, nadie._

 _No duerme nadie._

 _Pero si alguien cierra los ojos,_

 _¡Azotadlo, hijos míos, azotadlo!_

 _Haya un panorama de ojos abiertos_

 _Y amargas llagas encendidas._

 _No duerme nadie por el mundo. Nadie, nadie._

 _Ya lo he dicho._

 _No duerme nadie._

 _Pero si alguien tiene por la noche exceso de musgo en las sienes,_

 _Abrid los escotillones para que vea bajo la luna_

 _Las copas falsas, el veneno y la calavera de los teatros._

Los duros versos cargados de sátira volteaban por la cabeza de la chica rubia como palabras llenas de dobles sentidos que vislumbraban y reflejaban a la perfección la forma de vida que llevaban las personas en las ciudades, aunque de una forma muy surrealista.

Lorca retrataba Nova York, como un monstruo que devoraba el ser humano, le robaba los sueños y le conducía al aislamiento. También mostraba la indiferencia de la sociedad ante los marginados. Ése poema era una crítica a la insolidaridad social y la deshumanización: las personas eran criaturas de pesadillas, autómatas sin corazón.

Eso era exactamente lo que ocurría en la ciudad de Hartford. La industrialización y urbanización hacían a las personas más autómatas sin corazón víctimas de realizar las mismas tareas y rutinas. Pronto subirían al filo de la nieve con el coro de las dalias muertas, morirían por no valer ya nada por si mismos.

La chica de cabello rubio, siguió su camino por las calles desoladas de la ciudad que devoraba las esperanzas del hombre y suspiró. Estaba harta de aquella vida que carecía de sentido alguno, mas ya no sabía encontrarle un propósito o finalidad en ella.

El cielo fue amaneciendo para dejar paso a la luz tenue de la mañana. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, hasta que llegó a la puerta de su pequeño y húmedo apartamento. Con las llaves metálicas estropeadas por el óxido que las roía abrió la cerradura de estaño de su puerta.

—Nuestra vida se ha vuelto una maldición.—dijo más para sí misma que para todos los autómatas que seguían trabajando en las fábricas como si estuvieran obsesionados con la película **Modern Times** de Charles Chaplin. ¿De verdad el ser humano no era nada más que una máquina sin propósito alguno? Se negaba a admitirlo y encontraría la forma de demostrar que no estaba equivocada.

Se hoyó un chirrido de la madera de la puerta cuando la chica la empujó hacia adentro, para luego dejar su capa colgada de un perchero que se encontraba en el recibidor. Sus botas húmedas por el rocío de la mañana y repletas de musgo y barro por caminar en lugares donde antes la lluvia había mojado, las dejó también en la entrada de su deprimente apartamento. Ella lo llamaba deprimente, por los colores apagados que cubrían las paredes desnudas de cuadros y fotografías y por el musgo y las telarañas que siempre cubrían las partes más inaccesibles de su hogar.

No era secreto para nadie que era una chica con escasez de dinero. Es más, a ella no le importaba lo que muchos pensaran de ella acerca de su estado económico. Si ella había logrado sobrevivir a las adversidades contra las cuáles había luchado, con eso le bastaba. Sin embargo, le hubiera gustado que su vida hubiera sido mejor. O al menos le hubiera gustado un poco más de suerte.

Se tumbó en su cama para luego observar su techo decaído por los años e intentó conciliar un poco el sueño antes de ir al trabajo.

...

Sólo se despertó cuando el sol ya se encontraba muy alto y enternecida con los suaves rayos de éste se levantó de su cama. Luego, se peinó su suave rubio cabello y se hizo una coleta alta para evitar que los mechones dorados le nublaran la vista a ésos hermosos ojos azul marino.

Le esperaba un duro día de trabajo. No le gustaba la miseria de sueldo que cobraba como agente de policía, pero no podía hacer nada ante los recortes de salario en las nóminas de los funcionarios. Al fin y al cabo, se encontraba en una situación de crisis económica derivada del capitalismo. Cuando unos pocos se enriquecían y otros eran víctimas de la pobreza, ahí se creaba un abismo difícil de romper.

La chica rubia terminó de arreglarse y se fue al trabajo.

No había mucha distancia de su casa a la oficina, por lo que caminó hacia la comisaría a paso tranquilo.

En las diez de la mañana ya había mucho alboroto y bullicio en las calles y avenidas. De tanto en tanto se podía oír el chirrido que hacían los engranajes de los motores y los frenos de los coches, ya que éstos iban a velocidades a veces no permitidas.

—Buenos días, agente Kyouka—sonó la voz de la secretaria, quien se encargaba de vigilar quien entraba o salía de la comisaría cuando la chica rubia cruzó el umbral del bloque de las oficinas de policía.

—Buenos días a ti también, Seilah—sonrió un poco y se dispuso a ir a su pequeña oficina, que estaba al lado derecho del final de un largo y estrecho pasillo.

Dejó su bolso-maleta llena de documentos, aún por fichar, encima de la mesa de su pequeño despacho y su chaqueta colgada de su silla. Después, se dispuso a hacer un café expreso para poder trabajar sin notar el sueño que aún embargaba sus entrañas. Ése día se le habían pasado rápidamente las horas en sus paseos de noches diarios. Después de saborear el ardiente y amargo café, se sentó y abrió una caja con los expedientes de casos más recientes.

—Vamos a ver qué voy hacer hoy—susurró aburrida Kyouka. Detestaba fichar una y otra vez ésos papeles llenos de palabras incoherentes de descripciones de delitos o denuncias.

Kyouka rodó los ojos ante el pilón de papeleo que tendría que hacer, pero uno de las fichas atrajo su atención. Su color era amarillento y su letra era escrita a mano. No parecía reciente, quizá se había colado mientras otros agentes separaban el contenido de las cajas en casos antiguos y recientes, o casos cerrados y abiertos.

" **Laboratorio Spriggan"**

Hace unos días que misteriosamente en el Laboratorio Spriggan, situado en las afueras de Stamford, explotó por causas desconocidas.

Entre los escombros encontraron el residuo de los productos químicos que el paciente Z usó para crear los explosivos.

Sabemos que fue él. Nunca habíamos tenido un chico con una mentalidad tan abrumadora y una mente tan complexa como éste. Sus cambios repentinos de personalidad, indicaban un gran nivel de actividad cerebral. Trabajamos con él en diversos experimentos con su cuerpo, pero era inmune a todos ellos. Donde otros fracasaron él se levantó como si fuera un ser inmortal capaz de lograr todo lo que estaba en sus manos.

El chico, era mucho más inteligente que todos nosotros. Y ahora o más tarde pagaremos el precio de nuestra estupidez.

Nunca...

La agente de policía leyó detenidamente cada una de ésas monstruosas palabras.

La parte final de la hoja amarilla estaba manchada de una espesa sangre carmesí que dificultaba leer el resto del documento.

—Qué diablos se supone que es esto…—susurró horrorizada Kyouka.

Podría abrir una investigación acerca del fugitivo Z. Pero ése documento era muy antiguo. Quizás tendría como unos treinta años de antigüedad.

Kyouka no pudo dejar de pensar en el nazismo y en los fascistas. —¿Qué finalidades tenían ésos experimentos? Donde otros fracasaron él... ¿es que habían sido sometidos allí contra su voluntad? Sólo le entraban náuseas en sólo pensar en las torturas que debieron sufrir ésas personas para aquellos científicos políticos que loa usaban como ratas de laboratorio. Se puso una mano en la boca de su rostro pálido, para evitar arcadas.

—¿Qué clase de monstros hay en nuestro mundo?—se preguntó escandalizada.

Cogió ése papel que quizá la conduciría a descubrir uno de los más crueles secretos del gobierno e se dirigió a su casa.

—Kyouka, ¿ya te vas a tu casa?—preguntó Seilah.

—Sí. A partir de hoy me cogeré mi semana de vacaciones que hace tiempo que necesito un descanso.—usaría en verdad ése tiempo para su investigación personal.—Dile a Jackal que el resto de papeles sin fichar están sobre la mesa de mi despacho.—Dijo Kyouka con su abrigo ya puesto. Después de que su amiga Seilah dijera un "sí" moviendo su cabeza la chica rubia salió de la comisaría Tártaros en dirección a Stamford (Connecticut) para investigar sobre el Laboratorio Spriggan.

Paró por su casa para coger su estropeado y viejo coche 600. Tenía una hora y vente minutos para llegar hasta allí, así que durante el viaje se disponía a ordenar sus ideas y sensaciones a lo que seguramente se enfrentaba.

Lo que había sucedido el cinco de noviembre en el Laboratorio Spriggan fue espantoso. Pero lo era más aun, la verdad que se encerraba detrás de las puertas de ése campo de concentración.

En verdad para la chica que quería desembrollar la maraña de mentidas que se escondían detrás de los medios de comunicación y del gobierno, eso era un campo de exterminio. Si estaba en lo cierto, correría la misma suerte que aquellos pacientes si buscaba la verdad. Sin embargo, no podía seguir viviendo con la mentira que entelaba con un velo grueso sus ojos azulados y la gente también tenía que saber que debían luchar por su libertad y huir de la esclavitud de del gobierno. Todos son libres de pensar lo que les dé la gana sin discriminar a los que no piensan igual que otros. La biodiversidad enriquece el mundo.

Kyouka llegó a Stamford media hora antes de lo previsto, debido al poco tráfico que había en las carreteras.

Sin duda alguna, el Laboratorio Spriggan debería tener otro nombre de pila, ya que lo que había en la caja de casos era un documento o un diario donde se relataba la finalidad de los verdaderos experimentos. Además, como era una ficha muy antigua nadie sabría acerca de ése sede científica, a parte de los implicados y la gente que vivió en ésos lugares por mucho tiempo.

Aparcó delante de una biblioteca e se dispuso a buscar información. Después, entró en una sala llenos de libros antiguos y periódicos e noticias.

Seguramente en Stamford encontraría alguna pista o indicio de ése individuo llamado Z. ¿Pero quién diablos se llamaba Z?

Repasando entre periódicos desgastados y roídos por los roedores, encontró muchas noticias incluso los reportes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la guerra de Sucesión de América. Estaba segura que ése sería el lugar ideal para los historiadores. Sin embargo, siempre pensaba que los libros no contenían totalmente la información que a veces se buscaba. Some people kept secrets inside them to sin in the silence.

A veces se daba a menudo que la gente se calle lo que pasó, mientras las víctimas de sus consecuencias caen en el olvido.

Cuando encontró la noticia que buscaba, después de permanecer allí, cuatro horas, agachada sin ni tan sólo parpadear al leer los periódicos, suspiró relajando sus agarrotados músculos de las cervicales. Pero se desilusionó en no encontrar nada relevante en el relato sobre la explosión del campo de exterminio. Sin embargo, había una pequeña nota con unas palabras extrañas.

fzree aarh erigrusr le dmnou ed asl nzcisae ocmo le xnefi cnaere sedeups ed us uretme.

ceshcau entmtenaate tsee nesjame yukkoa, le dmnou on dpeeu rigseu nvidoeiv ne al munaprbre ed al rcsuodida rpo ol ueq ut em dyaasura a mtinraer nco dtao stae jrdaitea.

hiontsagw cd (prmlaaeno), fzeer

¿Qué diablos significaban ésas palabras?

—Parece latino, si esto tiene que ver con el laboratorio o Z, puede que contenga más pistas sobre lo que pasó realmente aquel día.

De nuevo miró la data en que ocurrió la explosión de ése laboratorio humano. 5 de noviembre de 1983. Entonces ella aún no había nacido, ya que era del 85. El sujeto Z, si era un muchacho cuando ocurrió eso no tendría muchos años mayor que ella. Kyouka tenía ahora 35 años. Después, recordó en aquel momento que el día cinco de noviembre de 1605 Guy Fawkes, quién intentó el complot de la pólvora fue ejecutado cuando intentó hacer volar el parlamento en su inauguración y así asesinar a la familia real. Como todas las cosas que cambian de significado a través de los tiempos, la figura de Guy Fawkes pasó de ser un villano que intento asesinar a miles de personas, a la de un héroe anarquista revolucionario que se rebeló contra un sistema opresor y fascista. Todo el mundo sabía ésa historia. ¿Era también una coincidencia que el laboratorio explotara el cinco de noviembre?

Kyouka pensó que lo mejor sería volver a Hartford, y consultar con un amigo suyo historiador sobre el escrito. Así que resignada, volvió a su auto no sin antes tomar fotografías del documento, ya que no podía llevárselo de allí. Estaba segura que ése mensaje era muy importante para averiguar la verdad en todo aquello.

—¿Mard?—Kyouka marcó un número de teléfono y se puso un auricular a su oreja izquierda, mientras conducía de nuevo hacia Stamford.

—Bueno tardes Kyouka. ¿A qué se debe su llamada?—preguntó el profesor universitario de Historia.

—Estoy de camino a Hartford y necesitaría que le dieras una hojeada a un documento antiguo que me he encontrado en una biblioteca de Stamford. Tengo la fotografía del documento, creo que ya te servirá. Es para una investigación personal.

—Estaré encantado de ayudarte. Ahora de momento estoy comiendo en casa. ¿Estarías allí sobre las cinco de la tarde?—El historiador Mard Geer preguntó.

—Allí estaré, gracias Mard.

Después, los dos se despidieron por teléfono y Kyouka colgó.

No había nadie mejor como Mard Geer para ése trabajo, ya que estaba familiarizado con idiomas antiguos y criptogramas. Estaba seguro que encontraría la solución a aquél embrollo de palabras incoherentes. Pisó el acelerador a fondo, para llegar cuando antes a su destino. Había algo en aquella investigación suya que le cambiaría la vida, tenía ése presentimiento.

Después de una hora y media, llegó a la ciudad donde vivía. Mard Geer habitaba cuatro manzanas más lejos de la casa de Kyouka. Entonces sólo tardó pocos minutos más en llegar a su destino. Aparcó en el párquing de su amigo y abrió la verja del jardín que conducía al umbral de la puerta de ésa pequeña casa aparada. Tocó el timbre, y poco tiempo después fue recibida por el historiador.

—Kyouka, estoy tan feliz de verte amiga.-dijo un sonriente pelinegro de ojos negros.—Pasa adentro y acomódate. Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar, ¿cierto?

—La verdad es que sí. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.—Kyouka dijo con una media sonrisa y se adentró en aquél lugar.

—¿Qué estás investigando esta vez?—dijo Mard Geer mientras le daba un café a su amiga y se sentaban alrededor de una mesa del comedor.

—Una explosión de un laboratorio quizás del gobierno que experimentaba ilegalmente con seres humanos.

—¿En serio?—Exclamó sorprendido.—¿Sabes que si el gobierno está detrás de esto irán a por ti, Kyouka?—habló ahora en un tono más serio.

—Esto no puede quedar en el silencio y en el olvido. No puedo ni imaginar cómo estarán los familiares de las víctimas de ésos experimentos, que ni siquiera tienen un cuerpo al que enterrar.

Mard Geer era la única persona a quien confiaría su secreto. Nunca la había defraudado.

—Enséñame el documento. Voy a ayudarte en esto, no voy a dejar que hagas esto sola.—dijo el historiador después de pensar en lo mejor que podría hacer.

Kyouka le entregó ésas extrañas letras.

—Interesante criptograma, pero no muy complicado de descifrar. Se tratan de palabras desordenadas para evitar que caiga en manos equivocadas.

—Entonces ¿puedes descifrarlo?—Kyouka se emocionó. Pronto encontraría las respuestas que buscaba.

—Tengo un ordenador que dentro de una hora podría hacerlo por mí. Tengo un programa desencriptador bastante sofisticado.—Mard Geer dijo y escaneó la fotografía para usar su programa informático.

Dentro de una hora el mensaje decía:

Zeref hará resurgir el mundo de las cenizas como el fénix renace después de su muerte.

Escucha atentamente éste mensaje Kyouka, el mundo no puede seguir viviendo en la penumbra de la oscuridad por lo que tú me ayudarás a terminar con toda ésta tragedia.

Washinton DC (parlamento), Zeref

—Kyouka. Me parece que el sujeto que me has contado con nombre Z, podría ser Zeref y si fuera sabe que le sigues la pista y quiere comunicarse contigo.—dijo sorprendido pero a la vez un preocupado Mard Geer.

Kyouka tembló nerviosa ante el descubrimiento, pero se calmó al pensar en descubrir realmente lo que había pasado. El historiador vio el brillo de ambición de la mirada de su amiga y supo que nada la podría detener para lograr sus objetivos.

—Sólo sé prudente.—Mard Geer dijo.

Kyouka siguió hablando hasta tarde con su amigo y luego se fue a su casa a descansar. Mañana iría a Washinton a ver al supuesto Zeref.

...

A la noche siguiente Kyouka viajó hasta el parlamento de Washinton. Suponía que no había nadie por ahí a ésas horas y se encontraría con la persona que explotó el Laboratorio Spriggan. Aunque, por si acaso esperó al supuesto Zeref en un rincón donde estaba más oscuro, para evitar que la vieran individuos no deseados.

Se había vestido con un atuendo de cuero negro y llevaba un pequeño bolso colgando de su hombro derecho. Su cabello rubio lo llevaba desatado y le caía como gotas de lluvia sombre su espalda. Se pintó también los labios de un grueso color rojo, para que destacaran en su pálido rostro.

...

En otra parte de la ciudad un sujeto se ponía una máscara de Guy Fawkes y se vestía con un atuendo de cuero negro. Se puso un sombreo, también negro, terminado en punta como los de los brujos y una capa negra que le llegaba a media espalda. También llevaba una perruca de pelo de color marrón que le llegaba por los hombros.

—Ésta noche va a ser muy especial.—se dijo el extraño sujeto enmascarado.

...

Cualquier hombre que paseara a aquellas horas por ahí, pensaría que sólo era una putilla callejera y no descubrirían que era una policía. Aunque, también podría encontrarse con hombres pervertidos, aquellos que no les importaba nada más que meterse entre las piernas de una mujer para saciar sus necesidades animales.

Dos hombres que pasearon por allí se le acercaron.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una puta.—dijo el primero.—Necesitamos entretenimiento hoy, ¿sabes? Un día de trabajo muy largo.—Miró a la mujer sexy rubia y babeó al sólo pensar meterse entre sus piernas y hacerla suya. Una belleza así no la dejaría escapar.

Kyouka hizo una mueca de asco. Había tenido algún hombre antes, como novio. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a entregarse de ésa forma a dos tipos viejos y babosos.

—¿Y qué os hace pensar que estoy interesada en ustedes?—Dijo con una mirada penetrante y fría como el hielo.

—Así que eres una luchadora ésta vez.—dijo el otro.—¿Eres Kyouka verdad?—dijo el otro.

—¿Pero cómo es qué sabe mi nombre?-pensó Kyouka asustada.—¿Quiénes son éstos tipos en realidad?

El primero avanzó un poco más ante la agente de policía y Kyouka pudo ver a la luz de la luna creciente una placa del govierno. Ésos no eran oportunistas que venían a pasar tiempo con una simple mujer.

—¿Sabes que si el govierno está detrás de esto irán a por ti, Kyouka?—recordó las palabras de Mard Geer.

—Maldición.—Es lo único que logró musitar Kyouka, antes de ser atacada por los dos hombres, los cuáles iban armados.

Kyouka esquivó a tiempo una navaja plateada, que sólo llegó a cortar el aire en el intento. Flexionó hacia un lado el cuerpo y envió una patada en el estómago del segundo hombre.

—Maldita perra.—el hombre tosió sangre por el golpe, pero se incorporó de inmediato para a tacar de nuevo a la poli rubia.

Estaba entrenada muy bien cómo policía, pero ésos hombres eran mucho mejores. Eran asesinos a sueldo profesionales, podía verlo en sus movimientos ágiles y certeros. Kyouka sabía que lo tendría crudo para zafarse de ellos.

Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos luchando y al final lograron acorralar a Kyouka contra la pared como si no fuera nada más que una novata que era derrotada por los policías más veteranos.

—Bonito cuerpo, mujer. Qué pena que nadie podrá aprovecharlo, ahora.—dijo el primero de los hombres con una daga apuntando hacia el cuello de la rubia.

—¿Quién se cree que soy? ¿Soy algún tipo de objeto de quién se puede sacar provecho?—pensó Kyouka impotente y frustrada bajo la amenazante daga que apretaba su carne como el filo del más frío hielo. Intentó cerrar los ojos cuando el segundo hombre, el que había pateado se acercaba con otra navaja en la mano con una mirada que no prometía nada bueno.

De repente, apareció una daga de la nada y atravesó el cráneo del sujeto, el cual mantenía aprisionada a Kyouka, de un corte limpio.

Kyouka abrió los ojos y se topó con la mirada inerte del hombre que le había estado amenazando con una daga y vislumbró como la sangre le brotaba a chorros por el orificio por donde la misteriosa daga impactó. Entonces la chica pudo ver como un tipo enmascarado y vestido con una extraña ropa y botas negras luchaba ágilmente con el segundo hombre y lo despedazaba pocos segundos después.

El enmascarado se acercó un poco a Kyouka y ésta pensó. —¿Quién se supone que es éste tipo y que quiere de mí?—pensó.

—¿Quién eres tú?—cuestionó al sujeto que la había salvado. Llevaba una extraña máscara al estilo Guy Fawkes que le cubría el rostro. Pero bajo aquella máscara se podían ver unos ojos negros como el carbón que tenían un brillo especial en la mirada.

—Quien... 'quién' es solamente la forma de la función 'qué' y ¿qué soy? Un hombre con una máscara.

—Sí, o ya lo veo. —dijo Kyouka rodando los ojos.

—Naturalmente. No me cuestiono tu capacidad de observación, simplemente señalo lo paradójico que es preguntarle a un hombre con máscara quién es.

—-Al menos tendrás un nombre.

—Mi nombre es Zeref o también conocido por Z.

—¿Zeref? El mismo que escapó del Laboratorio Spriggan?—Al ver asentir el hombre se quedó sin habla.—¿Cómo...cuando...supiste…?—intentó decir.

—¿Qué me seguías la pista?—soltó una pequeña carcajada.—No fue simple coincidencia que te encontraras la noticia del laboratorio en tu despacho de la comisaría Tártaros en Hartford. Yo mismo la puse ahí.

Kyouka se sorprendió. ¿Qué es lo que aquél tipo quería con ella?

—¿Por qué yo?—se preguntó en voz alta la rubia.

—Por qué una mente abierta como la tuya puede cambiar el mundo.

Un leve sonrojo se puso sobre los delicados pómulos de la agente de policía.

—Te cité aquí hace un par de días. Pensé que te habías dado por vencida, pero veo que estaba equivocado. Cómo dije, una mente abierta siempre puede cambiar el mundo, teniendo en cuenta que ya has logrado cuestionarte cómo es que podemos vivir en ésta opresión, sin libertades ni derecho a nada.

Kyouka volvió a mirar hacia aquella máscara que siempre sonreía. —¿Había estado indagando en su mente? Puedo ver porqué los científicos decían que era tan especial, pero lo que no me puedo imaginar es por lo que ha pasado.—pensó Kyouka.

—No es difícil encontrar por casualidad mentes como la tuya. Has trabajado en muchos casos de psicología criminal y has ganado muchas condecoraciones por extraer la verdad de tus víctimas. Pero el Estado nunca te ha subvencionado nada, ¿me equivoco? ¿De qué sirven medallas si no valen nada por sí mismas? Sólo valen por qué nosotros les damos un significado. Pero esas medallas no te han ayudado a pagar el alquiler a final de mes, ¿verdad?

Otra vez más, Z había dado en el clavo. Era tan certero que no dejaba de sorprenderla.

—Supongamos que estás en lo cierto.—dijo Kyouka.- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que voy a colaborar contigo?

—Deja que te diga algo Kyouka. A parte de gente abierta como tú, hay, claro está, personas que no quieren que hablemos. Sospecho que en este momento, estarán dando órdenes por teléfono y que hombres armados ya vienen de camino. ¿Por qué? Porque mientras que pueda utilizarse la fuerza, ¿para qué el diálogo? Sin embargo, las palabras siempre conservarán su poder, las palabras hacen posible que algo tome significado y si se escuchan, enuncian la verdad. Y la verdad es, que en este país, algo va muy mal, ¿no? Crueldad e injusticia, intolerancia y opresión. Antes teníais libertad para objetar, para pensar y decir lo que pensabais, ahora tenéis censores y sistemas de vigilancia que os coartan para que os conforméis y os convirtáis en sumisos.—Dijo el extraño sujeto llamado Zeref.

—¿Cuál es la tú solución?—Cuestionó Kyouka escuchando atentamente a ése extraño enmascarado.

—No sé la respuesta a tú pregunta. Sin embargo, sé que éste govierno debe terminar y sus líderes tienen que abdicar. Acompáñame a mi casa. No creo que después de ésta noche tu casa sea segura.—dijo Zeref.

Kyouka lo siguió y observó los cuerpos inertes de los dos miembros del gobierno.

—Los has matado…—dijo la chica rubia.

—Eras tú o ellos.—simplemente dijo.

—Así que tú eres un terrorista anarquista. —Kyouka supuso. —¿Esto no perjudicará el orden de nuestro pueblo?

—Yo no soy un terrorista, sólo quiero hacer ver al pueblo esperanza. Y el anarquismo es un govierno sin líderes, no sin orden.

Kyouka observó por el rabijo de sus ojos a aquél hombre extravagante, inteligente y con una mente tan abierta como la suya o incluso mucho más. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de cuestionarse durante el camino a la guarida de Zeref como pudo matar así como así a ésos dos hombres a sangre fría. No entendía como un hombre como él podía ser a la vez amargo, violento y solitario como inteligente, cortés y muchas cosas más que quizás con el tiempo descubrirían de él. Zeref parecía un hombre con doble personalidad.

Zeref volteó a ver a Kyouka cuando la dejó entrar a su lugar.

—¿Vives debajo la antigua estación de metro?—preguntó sin aún creérselo.

—La gente ya no la usa.

Kyouka observó la casa decorada con cuadros originales de pinturas que habían sido expuestas en muchos museos de todo el mundo y otros artilugios costosos de lujo.

—¿De dónde sacaste todas estas cosas?—preguntó la policía rubia.

—De aquí y allá. Muchas son del Ministerio de Materiales Ofensivos.

—¿Te las robaste?

— Robar implica posesión. Al censor no se le roba. Yo solo las recuperé.

—Si encuentran este lugar...

—Sospecho que entonces el arte va a ser lo que menos me preocupe. Dime, Kyouka ¿te gusta la música?

¿A qué venía esa pregunta? La aludida simplemente dijo sí con la cabeza.

Empezó a sonar la Operture 1812 de Tchaikovsky y la sala adquirió un tono más alegre.

—¿Quieres sentarte y ver un poco la televisión? Te aseguro que hoy vas a ver un espectáculo que no habrás visto jamás

—¿Qué no habré visto nunca en una televisión?-preguntó Kyouka rodando los ojos.

Z abrió la tele y apareció el Oley Valley por la pantalla.

—¿Noticias o un documental?—preguntó aburrida.

—Sé paciente, se avecina la hora.

—¿La hora para qué?—Z cogió unas varillas e interpretó el director de la orquestra y Kyouka pensó que más que un villano era un loco. Pero cuando dio fin a la música el Oley Valley explotó en mil pedazos.

—¡Voilá!—Zeref exclamó dejando las varillas a su lugar correspondiente.

—¡¿Tú explotaste el edificio?! Si se enteran los del govierno...sabes que ellos tienen el poder, ¿verdad?

—El poder nuclear no significa nada si un virus puede matar toda una población dejando su riqueza intacta. No te exaltes. Nadie nos encontrará aquí. Esto es sólo el principio de una nueva era—-aseguró.

—¿Cómo puede cambiar el mundo la explosión de un edificio?—Kyouka se levantó tensa. Eso no prometía nada bueno. —¿Piensas también volar el parlamento? ¿Crees que con esto hará que el país mejore?

\- No hay certeza. Sólo una oportunidad.

Kyouka se miró incrédula a Zeref que la miraba con ésa máscara de Guy Fawkes, la cual quería quitar para ver lo que había detrás de ella. Quería comprobar por sí misma que aquellos científicos no hubieran creado un monstruo que no sólo quería enderrocar el govierno, sino aniquilar por venganza a los que crearon el Laboratorio Spriggan.

¿Qué nuevo futuro habría para el pueblo?

¿Fin?

 **Sólo texto: palabras unas 5600.**

Notas finales: Siento, que no he aprovechado bien el pairing crack y que tenía que haber hecho más interacción con los dos personajes. No me ha gustado mucho el resultado final pero no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente y voy a colgarlo. Espero que tenga suerte.

Haré otro capítulo con la continuación, ya que para mí el tope de 6000 palabras ha sido un coñazo y no puedo cambiar la trama de la historia para poner a Zeref antes.

Espero que el mensaje se entienda y que llegara a los demás. También, es mi primera vez que hago un fic con una pareja crack, así que sean buenos con los reviews. :)

Nos vemos por Fanfiction.

Ciao!

¿Me regalan un review? :3


End file.
